


Thirsty Plants, Thirsty Husbands

by Havanar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Puns, Casual Intimacy, Fade to Black, Gardener Shiro, Internet Famous, M/M, Married Sheith, Slight Voyeurism, Social Media, Social media mistakes, domestic sheith, intstagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havanar/pseuds/Havanar
Summary: When Shiro asks his husband to help promote his landscaping business on social media he doesn’t expect to go viral. And he definitely doesn’t expect to go viral because Keith has a secret thirst account.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 338
Collections: Sheith Prompt Party 2020





	Thirsty Plants, Thirsty Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Keith is absolutely invested in making his hot husband go viral for [something of your choice]
> 
> I did not expect this event to be so fun, shout out to the mods, the prompter, my wonderful partner & those who beta read this fic - u were amazing!!
> 
> Check out this beautiful art by [ Keirokama on Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/keirokama/status/1314393182323392513?s=20)   
> Pleases note that I do not know anything about gardens or plants or landscaping, I got everything from a simple google.

Shiro can feel Keith’s eyes on him, following the line of his body. 

He can also feel his ears turning red under the gaze. He can’t keep still. Just a look from Keith causes his skin to tingle, despite the fact that he can’t actually see Keith’s eyes, but he can see the bob of his Adam's apple, as he swallows. Quickly followed by teeth edging their way over his lips, biting softly. Shiro knows that look, the one that means Keith is deeply focused. But he can’t help but think about the last time he saw that expression on Keith’s face. Lip bitten, eyes fixated on Shiro’s…

He feels the heat rise in his cheeks then. Giving him away.

_Click._

‘Keith, at least turn the shutter sound off.’ Shiro pleads, he feels hot all over now. His skin tingling along his shoulder. He tries to shrug it off, suddenly uncomfortable without his shirt.

‘No, this has to be perfect.’ Keith murmurs, voice husky and low, moving the camera, and himself, slightly closer. He tilts it down towards Shiro’s chest.

_Click._

Shiro holds his breath. Keith’s gloved fingers fuss with something on the screen. Maybe if he breathes slowly his heart will stop trying to pound out of his chest. The tingling is making its way across his back. He can’t help but fidget.

He takes a deep breath. Prays for the hardness in his pants to start to soften. Prays that Keith’s framed the shot so that it’s just out of view.

_Click. Click. Click._

Keith moves closer after that, tilting the phone camera landscape and getting a tighter angle. He’s just feet from Shiro now. The shutter clicks continuously, but now Shiro can watch Keith’s face without the obstruction of his ridiculously large iPhone. 

He tries to distract himself from the camera, and from the tingling sensation making its way across his other shoulder. _Isn’t this how a heart attack starts?_ His anxiety starts to ask. He’s sure he read a Buzzfeed article that said something along those lines. He tries to distract himself by taking in Keith. He’s fully clothed, unlike Shiro. His jacket lies discarded on the floor, a victim of the dry heat. It means Shiro can see the way his t-shirt clings tightly to his waist, he can almost see the strong abs he knows lie underneath. 

Keith is closer now, and he feels his breath hitching again. The tingling is back, this time on his arm. And Shiro flinches. He can’t help it.

Three things happen at once.

The camera shutter _clicks._

A sharp, stabbing, pain blooms across Shiro’s upper arm.

Shiro swears, louder than he’s proud of.

* * *

‘I’m sorry baby.’ Keith mumbles into Shiro’s neck as he leans over Shiro’s, now-clothed, shoulder. He plants a kiss adjacent to the angry red wasp sting hiding under Shiro’s shirt sleeve before moving his gaze to the photos on Shiro’s phone.

_The photos are stunning_ , Shiro thinks, even if he had to get stung by a wasp to get them. When he’d asked Keith to help him take photos for his business Instagram page he hadn’t expected Keith to take it so seriously. He hadn’t expected Keith’s keen eye, the one that can find the weak spot in your guard in a second, or the problem in a hoverbike in an instant, to translate to photography so well. 

The photos are beautiful, the light is soft on the flowers surrounding Shiro. Emphasising the deep browns and greens. Keith had insisted on taking them in the early evening, just as the sun was setting. He’d mumbled something about ‘golden hour’ when Shiro had asked why. 

‘The flowers look great in this one, Keith.’ Shiro says. In the photo he’s standing in front of what they call their living wall. The garden of their small ground floor had been so tiny that Shiro had trained a small army of plants up along the back wall, leaving them most of the lawn to lounge. He’d built trellis’ along the wall. Planted honeysuckle and jasmine to feature amongst the wisteria which had quickly climbed it’s way to the top of their fencing. Now offering them shade in the summer. It’s Shiro’s most impressive garden yet. What he wants to recreate for his clients. But he’s a new business. And most people just want maintenance. 

Shiro’s standing in front of the flowers, under the shade. It’s one of the first photos Keith took, before he’d convinced Shiro to move into the sun, and to take off his shirt.

‘Yeah, but you don’t.’ Keith responds, leaning his weight more heavily on Shiro’s torso as he leans forward to flick through the rest of the photos.

It takes a few flicks before Keith lands on one he likes. Shiro’s moved into the light, and he’s picked up the hose, facing the flowers like he’s actually gardening, shirt long discarded. 

‘But the flowers looked better in the other one.’ Shiro says, pulling the phone closer to inspect. The spray of water catches the light perfectly, but it’s hiding the bright white of his carefully planted honeysuckle. 

‘And before you start,’ Shiro adds, turning so that he can just see Keith’s face where it’s perched on his shoulder. ‘It’s my landscaping business we’re trying to sell, not my booty.’ 

He feels Keith pout against his cheek more than he sees it.

‘Sex sells, Shiro. They don’t sell those perfumes by filming the pretty bottles. They sell the fantasy that comes with wearing it.’

‘Yes. but i will be sweaty and stinky while I make their gardens look beautiful. And I will not be eyeing up any bored housewives because I have a husband.’ Shiro sighs, turning back to his phone. He feels Keith’s breath on the exposed part of his shoulder, just where it meets his neck, as he chuckles. 

‘I’ll make sure you won’t be interested in anyone else, don’t worry.’ Keith says. Voice low. Leaning closer until Shiro can feel the heat radiating off him. He watches as Shiro flicks back and forth between the photos. 

‘I’m uploading this one.’ Shiro finally decides. It’s a compromise. He’s standing in the sun, shirt on. But the flowers look happy and healthy, and that’s what matters.

He posts it to Instagram quickly, it barely needs any editing.

_Liked by 0_ _  
_ _ShiroganeLandscapes: An afternoon well spent giving some love to our living wall!_ 👨🌾

_#gardening #landscapes #livingwall #plants4life_

Keith watches Shiro post in silence. His only comment to lean closer as Shiro types the last hashtag. 

‘Send me the one I liked.’ Keith says, hot breath ghosting past Shiro’s ear.

‘You’re so obvious babe.’ Shiro snorts and Airdrops it to Keith before standing. He scoops Keith up easily in one motion as he does, maneuvering him until he’s over his shoulder as Keith laughs.

Their apartment isn’t large, so it doesn’t take long for Shiro to deposit Keith on the bed and lean down, his knees trapping Keith’s thighs between them, leaning forward so that he doesn’t have to say the pun he’s been saving all day for this too loudly.

‘We should put our tulips together.’ He whispers in Keith’s ear. 

Keith lets out a short groan at the terrible pun before pulling him down by the collar to silence him with a kiss Shiro can feel the smile on his lips.

* * *

_Liked by 0  
_ _Thirstyplants: Need to quench your thirst for a good garden?_

* * *

The next weekend Shiro and Keith find themselves in a derelict back garden. Shiro is surrounded by rocks and dirt. It’s a Saturday, but he’s spent the whole week clearing and levelling so he could pave, and next week was looking like rain. Not the ideal weather for laying down slabs of rock that need to spend a day drying out. He tries not to work Saturdays. Tries not to disrupt his date schedule with Keith, but he’s made up for it today by bringing Keith along for his social media expertise. He may have also promised Keith the best sex of his life afterwards.

_Click._

The sound of the shutter has Shiro’s head springing up and Keith bursts into laughter as he snaps another photo.

‘You look like…’ Keith starts, letting out a low laugh while he catches his words. ‘You look like that time I drove over a pothole too fast while you were on snapchat.’ He’s clutching his stomach now. Shiro’s not sure if he’s still laughing at his face or at the memory. ‘And you accidentally sent Lance a snap of your crotch.’

‘Keith.’ Shiro whines, half absorbed by the way his husband laughs as he snaps another photo, this time of the soon-to-be patio.

‘Calm down, it’s gonna be a before and after shot.’ Keith replies as he takes a seat on the steps leading down to the garden.

‘Like the ones on Buzzfeed?’ Shiro asks quickly. He could spend hours looking at those before and after articles on that site. Cleaning products, DIY projects, make up. Keith says he has an obsession. He’s starting to agree.

Keith sighs as he fiddles with the phone. ‘Yes, like Buzzfeed.’ He responds as he starts typing.

Shiro keeps watching him for a second, half imagining his gardens in a Buzzfeed article, half captivated by the way Keith bites his bottom lip in concentration.

Keith’s head shoots up when he realises how quiet the yard has become.

‘Uh, Shiro, you’re not expecting me to help are you?’

_Well I was._ Shiro thinks to himself. _Isn’t that supposed to be one of the benefits of a husband who can bench press his own weight?_

But Shiro’s weak to the pout forming on Keith’s face.

‘No.’ He sighs, picking up the first stone slab. ‘You’re here as a promotional photographer.’ He says, turning to the mess of rocks and dirt behind him.

Shiro knows Keith is watching him, especially if he has his back turned. They’ve been married a year now, dating for four, he’s still waiting for the honeymoon stage to end. He’s always found working difficult when Keith is watching. When they were in college he used to spend hours in the library just watching Keith. Who, it turned out, had been watching him. Eventually he’d scheduled his study time to start after Keith left. The time spent watching Keith had ended up being his leisure time. 

He pushes the thought of Keith’s eyes on him out of his mind for now. He needs to focus on the job. His client doesn’t have time to maintain a lawn, so Shiro had designed an intricate rock garden using large paving stones interlaid with pebbles. But he’s an independent business and he can’t hire any help, which is why he begins lifting the heavy rocks by himself.

Shiro’s always been able to lose himself in his work. He’s methodical and practical, it’s why he likes gardening and landscaping so much, he can lose himself in the repetitive method of pruning a flowerbed. Or in this case, moving rocks around.

He’s squatting down to lift a particularly heavy stone when he hears the chime from Keith’s phone. _He must be taking videos._ Shiro thinks. But the stone is heavy and he needs to make sure he lifts with his legs and doesn’t injure himself. So he puts it out of his mind for now. 

It’s well over an hour before Shiro slumps down on the steps next to Keith. He’s moved a lot, created half the pathway and the boundaries of the garden. But he can feel the heat on his back more closely now and he knows he’s entering sunburn territory. The sweat on his forehead probably also means that he’s entering dehydration territory, too.

‘Thirsty?’ Keith asks, pressing a water bottle into his hands.

‘Thanks.’ He rasps as he takes it.

Keith uses the moment to point his phone at the incomplete path to get an in progress photo. Shiro watches Keith out of the corner of his eye as he takes a swig of water.

Working with Keith watching has always been difficult but working with Keith photographing and filming him is a new level entirely. It’s especially difficult when Keith is so obviously horny. Shiro can recognise all his signs by now. He’s tapping his feet lightly, taking deep breaths through his nose. Shiro lets his eyes drift downwards, before leaning in so that he’s close enough to feel the heat from Keith’s cheek against his, eyes drifting to the phone screen.

‘Watching videos of me lifting stuff babe?’ He asks. Keith flinches. Returning to the home screen with a quick tap of his thumb.

_Caught._ Shiro thinks.

‘I’m pretty much done now.’ He begins, turning his head and burying it in the space between Keith’s shoulder and his neck. His clients are out for the afternoon, leaving them the back gate to use for work. Keith shifts his shoulder under Shiro’s weight in anticipation. 

‘But I’ll be ready to lift again when we get home.’ He adds, making sure his lips graze Keith’s shoulder as he speaks.

Keith’s sharp inhale is all the answer he needs, but when Keith turns towards him, head angling to meet his, Shiro pulls himself up. Leaving Keith swaying, looking up at him in a daze.

‘Come on babe, we need to go home.’ Shiro grins, offering a hand to Keith.

The paving needs to dry out for a day anyway.

* * *

_Thirstyplants posted a new video  
_ _Thirstyplants posted a new video  
_ _Thirstyplants posted a new video_

* * *

Thirstyplants  
Posts: 27  
Followers: 37k  
Following: 0

* * *

_[Shiro] Buzzfeed: What kind of cactus are you?_

_[Thirstyplants] Altea206__ and 1000 others liked your video._

_[Thirstyplants] Altea206__ and 1000 others liked your video._

_[Thirstyplants] Marmora and 1000 others liked your video._

_[FORM VOLTRON]_ **_Lance_ ** _Shiro stop sending Buzzfeed quizzes_

_[Thirstyplants] PoisonIvyyy and 1000 others liked your post._

_[FORM VOLTRON]_ **_Shiro_ ** _But I wanna know what cactus u r_

 _[FORM VOLTRON]_ **_Hunk_ ** _I got hedgehog cacti:D_

_[Thirstyplants] Altea206__ and 1000 others followed you._

_[Thirstyplants] Ba1mora772 and 1000 others followed you._

* * *

Keith feels the vibrations of his phone going off more than he hears them. He rolls over, but that’s as close as he can get to looking at them just yet. His body feels wrecked. In the best way.

His phone vibrates again and Keith throws a hand out to his left, Shiro’s side, it falls on the soft duvet, made with military precision by Shiro.

_Shiro said he’d go to work early._ His mind supplies as he grabs his phone, turning the brightness down, eyes too caked with sleep to read the notifications yet so he takes it with him, turning to face Shiro’s side of the bed. He messes up the crease-free sheet in the process, breathing in deeply. He silences the vibration the next time he feels it in his hand. Holds down the banner until it goes away, muting the rest along with it.

Shiro’s side of the bed smells like him, Keith loves the earthy scent he carries with him now that he’s given up his desk job for his dream. He takes a deep breath as he unlocks his phone, his free hand inching towards his legs.

He flicks through his home screen until he lands on Instagram, finding his private account. His _thirst account,_ he reminds himself. He doesn’t really know why he created the profile. His phone had run out of storage. Instagram gives him free easy access. Sometimes he thinks it’s embarrassing; having a private Instagram dedicated to your husband sounds weird when you say it aloud.

But he doesn’t regret it when it opens to reveal a profile full of his favourite photos of Shiro. He scrolls down to the first of the videos he took of Shiro yesterday. The ones of him lifting and moving rocks half the size of Keith. All without breaking a sweat. Keith had liked the way his muscles looked, flexing as he lifted. He’d liked the concentration on his face too. He’s still not used to seeing Shiro able to lose himself so easily in a job he enjoys.

His hands find what they’re looking for, starting with a loose grip, slowly moving up and down. He knows at the back of his head that he’s trying to mimic the way Shiro had him last night, on his back. Hands tied loosely above his head. Achingly slow. 

The grunts Shiro makes in the video are slightly different to the ones he saves just for Keith. But they make his hand speed up all the same. His head starts to sink into the space between his and Shiro’s pillows. Eyes closing instinctively as he lets out a sigh. Hands moving faster. And faster.

The video ends.

Keith tries to hold on to it. Hands shifting to a new position, but it’s not the same without the ghost of Shiro through his phone. He lets out an unsatisfied grunt, eyes opening and presses his thumb against the home button, scrolling up for the next video.

And that’s when he notices the likes.

_Liked by _U1azz_ and 14,876 others._

Cold showers have never worked for Keith before, but this does the trick.

* * *

_Thirstyplants  
_ _Posts: 26  
_ _Followers: 42k  
_ _Following: 0  
_ _Need to quench your thirst for a good garden? Contact ShiroganeLandscapes now on 07xx xxx xxxx_

* * *

Thirstyplants  
Posts: 27  
Followers: 93k  
Following: 0  
Need to quench your thirst for a good garden? Contact ShiroganeLandscapes now on 07xx xxx xxxx

* * *

Shiro takes a deep breath before he slots the key into their front door. This is the third time he’s been late home this week. The first time he’s ever been late home on a Saturday. He doesn’t usually stay late, only on the big, intricate, jobs. But this week he’s been inundated with calls. His phone rings every day, he gets Keith to check his inbox because the number of unread emails stresses him out. Keith’s taken it well, so far.

‘ _Tadaima_.’ He shouts as he pulls his shoes off. Two habits he’ll never kick.

‘Welcome home.’ Keith calls. His back to Shiro as he stands at the stove. It’s dark out but Keith’s left the curtains open to show their living wall. Shiro can’t help but notice a few leaves drooping. _Husbands before plants._ He reminds himself as he tears his eyes away from the wisteria. It looks disappointed in him. He almost mouths ‘I’m sorry’ as he walks past. 

He puts his hands on Keith’s waist, leaning in for a half-hug instead.

‘Sorry I’m late.’ He says, slotting a leg between Keith’s.

‘It’s alright.’ Keith answers, tilting his head up for a quick kiss, Shiro obliges. How can he not.

‘What’re you cooking?’ He asks, pulling back. The living wall catches his eye again. The soil is the wrong colour. _It needs more water._

‘Curry.’ Keith turns back to the pan.

‘Did you have a good day baby?’ Shiro asks, fingers gently massaging Keith’s lower back, making their way up to his shoulders. He knows he’s doing it out of guilt. Guilt from not seeing his husband. From not messaging him all day. From cancelling _another_ Saturday date night. 

‘Saw Lance and Allura.’ Keith replies. ‘They missed you.’ Shiro cringes. He needs to fix this. Keith’s always called him a workaholic. They rarely fight now, but they used to. Usually sparked by Shiro coming home late, again, from his office job. He’s suddenly reminded of those nights he’d open the front door to the apartment crackling with Keith’s nervous energy. Keith would take it out on the apartment at first, slamming doors mostly. That would wind Shiro up, causing them both to explode.

He’s so lost in the memories that he almost misses Keith’s next admission, coming in a small voice.

‘I missed you.’

He needs to fix this.

‘You hate it when your bay leaves?’ Shiro asks, his hands reaching Keith’s neck, sneaking to his chin and turning it gently. Keith reacts to his puns two ways. If he’s angry he’ll tell Shiro to shut up. If he’s not...

Keith snorts, turning completely into a kiss, dropping the spoon into the thickening curry mixture. Shiro finds himself relaxing into the kiss. It’s sweet, none of the forcefulness of an angry Keith.

‘You’re not mad?’ Shiro asks when they break apart. They keep connected, hips pressed together. His hands on Keith’s face. Keith’s around his neck.

‘Never at you.’ Keith responds and Shiro can’t help but smile back.

‘So, uh, how long until dinner?’ He asks. He tries to make it nonchalant. Tries to seem genuinely interested. But he can feel his hibiscus plants calling out to him. Keith must catch it.

‘It’s fine Shiro, go tend to your flower babies.’ Shiro cringes, It must have been a particularly mournful look.

Shiro gives him a quick peck on the cheek. ‘I’ll be quick.’

‘Leave the plant puns out there though!’ Keith calls back.

Shiro can’t help feeling a little guilty as he picks up the hose. He’s been overwhelmed with calls lately, all citing his Instagram page, and Keith’s photography. He’s packed the jobs as tightly as he can, creating flower beds and doing maintenance on the weekdays. The big landscaping jobs always fall on weekends, and he can’t turn those away, especially with fall heading their way. Bringing rain and winter on its heels

Keith has taken it well. So far. He knows Keith is happy that his dream is taking off. That he’ll support Shiro no matter what. They’ve talked about it. But he also knows that Keith enjoys the time they spend together. That he cherishes the days they take trips, or the days they laze around the house, enjoying one another’s presence.

‘I’m taking tomorrow off.’ Shiro announces as he slides the door behind him closed. Their living wall still looks sad, but hopefully it’ll perk up by morning. 

‘To look after the living wall?’ Keith asks, looking up in surprise. He’s moved to the sink now. Elbows-deep in washing up. Curry bubbling away beneath the lid of their only pot. ‘I can water it, I’ve seen the plans for the garden you’re building. You should focus on that.’ 

‘They’re a middle-aged couple who want decking in September.’ Shiro replies. ‘They won’t get to use it until March.’ He doesn’t add that they’re paying him a ridiculous amount, or that the garden he’s building up around the decking is his most ambitious yet.

Keith looks half convinced.

‘Anyway,’ Shiro says, hand finding its way to Keith’s hip. ‘It’s not just plants that get thirsty.’

He feels Keith go stiff.

Shiro leans in closer, leaning against Keith’s back. ‘Did my pun turn you on?’ he whispers in Keith’s ear.

Keith’s body relaxes as a laugh escapes him. Turning and flicking soapy water in Shiro’s face.

‘I told you to leave it outside.’ He laughs.

Shiro can’t help but pull Keith to face him, pulling his body closer than seems possible as he listens to the openness of Keith’s laugh.

Keith’s hands stay out at an awkward angle, the water from his gloves dropping on the floor.

‘Prick me baby one more time.’ Shiro whispers, Keith only laughs harder.

‘Big cactus energy.’ Keith responds between laughs.

‘I love you.’ Shiro grins, hands closing around Keith’s waist.

  
  


* * *

_Thirstyplants  
_ _Posts: 35  
_ _Followers: 196k  
_ _Following: 0  
_ _Need to quench your thirst for a good garden? Contact ShiroganeLandscapes now on 07xx xxx xxxx_

* * *

Shiro isn’t proud of his addiction to Buzzfeed and their trashy articles, but he feels like he deserves it after finishing his most elaborate (and most well-paid) project yet. He’d been asked to create a Japanese rock garden above the university. Keith had joined him on the last day, the now-familiar _click_ of his phone camera following Shiro around as he added the final touches and carefully raked the sand to represent ripples in the water. He’d left with a large deposit in his bank account, a regular maintenance job and publicity through the local paper.

So he definitely deserves to know if his crush likes him back depending on the kind of garden he plants.

Keith’s feet are in his lap as he dozes. Shiro is sure it’s half exhaustion and half food coma. Shiro had ordered slightly too much take out to celebrate.

‘Buzzfeed says you don’t like me back babe.’ He says, nudging Keith’s feet gently.

‘Buzzfeed’s lying.’ Keith mumbles, pushing back against Shiro’s phone as he scrolls down further to that niche part of Buzzfeed that shows you the exact articles you’re looking for. In Shiro’s case they’re all garden-related.

_What Kind Of Plant Are You Based On The Disney Princesses You Choose?_

_If You Have A Lot Of Houseplants These 24 Products Might Come In Handy_

_This Hot Gardener’s Instagram Has Gone Mega Viral And We’re All Thirsty Now_

He stops scrolling.

He recognises that photo.

He clicks on the article and is met with his own face, smiling back at him in the sunlight, no shirt. In front of the living wall behind the very couch he’s sitting on.

He scrolls down quickly, taking in the photos and videos. He recognises them all, but they’re not the ones posted on his account. They’re from a new account. _Thirstyplants_.

He clicks through to the account. And takes a deep breath when he sees the follower count. 

_Thirstyplants  
_ _Posts: 27  
_ _Followers: 212k  
_ _Following: 0  
_ _Need to quench your thirst for a good garden? Contact ShiroganeLandscapes now on 07xx xxx xxxx_

‘Keith.’ He says, voice coming out a little hoarse.

Keith’s answer is a grunt, head lolling against the arm of the sofa.

‘Do you know anything about this?’ He asks, pressing the phone into Keith’s hands.

Keith takes the phone, and Shiro watches his eyes widen in horror. His feet leave Shiro’s lap, leaving his legs cold, as he sits up.

‘Shiro, I can explain…’ He begins.

Shiro feels like he’s swimming. There’s an Instagram account dedicated to him with _200,000 followers_ ? He’s on _Buzzfeed_? 

‘It was meant to be a private account.’ Keith begins, his sentences running into one another. ‘It was a private account. My phone ran out of space and I couldn’t delete any photos of you, so I uploaded them.’ 

Shiro’s not sure if he’s mad yet. He thinks he could get there, until he hears the panic in Keith’s voice. Until it hooks its way around his heart, the way Keith always has.

Shiro meets Keith’s eyes, taking in the remorse shaping his eyebrows. He doesn’t think he’s angry. Doesn’t think he could be angry with Keith. He pulls the phone back silently. Scrolling through the page. The pictures are all PG, if a little suggestive.

There’s a photo of him, shirtless, holding a tiny succulent.

_Liked by 23,752  
_ _Life would succ without you_

One of him in front of a blooming daffodil field, wiping his chin with the bottom of his shirt. Baring his abs to all. 

_Liked by 47,325  
_ _Spring is coming, I’m so excited I wet my plants_

Shiro knows he isn’t angry when he reaches a photo of himself grinning, holding a basket of tomatoes.

_Liked by 30,683  
_ _I love you from my head tomatoes_

He feels the grin forming without even processing it. Feels the hold Keith has around his heart tightening.

‘Keith, these are…’ He starts, but Keith cuts him off.

‘No, I know. I’m so sorry Shiro. It was private, I swear. And then last month it suddenly went public. It gained 40,000 followers in one night.’ Shiro can see Keith truly panicking now. He’s not meeting Shiro’s eyes, hasn’t even looked at him since Shiro handed him the phone. _He thinks he’s in trouble._

‘Last month?’ he asks, doing the math in his head.

Last month he started receiving three or four calls a day.

Since last month he’s been waking to multiple unread emails.

Since last month he’s also started making a lot more money.

He reaches out to stroke Keith’s arm gently. ‘I’m not mad Keith.’ He says, and Keith’s shoulders fall.

‘Is this why I’ve had so many phone calls?’ He asks, scrolling back to the top, shooting Keith what he hopes is a reassuring look. ‘Yup.’ There’s my number.’

‘I just thought I’d give it a go, for one month.’ Keith says, still apprehensive, as dark eyes meet Shiro’s. ‘See if it helped.’

Shiro laughs this time. ‘I think it did, Keith.’ He says, flicking back to the Buzzfeed article. ‘I should’ve listened to you about those perfume bottles.’ He adds, handing the phone back to Keith.

That gets him a smile, even if it’s a small one before Keith redirects his attention to the phone.

‘Oh my god.’ he mumbles, scrolling further. ‘You’re on BUZZFEED?’

Shiro bursts into laughter as Keith holds the phone up to the ceiling, like it’s some kind of holy relic.

‘My HUSBAND is on BUZZFEED for being HOT?’ Keith shouts, standing up.

Shiro leaps up to join him.

‘Best finishing-your-biggest-job-to-date present you could’ve got me, babe.’ He laughs, stroking Keith’s back lightly, but Keith turns back to him quickly.

‘I can take it down Shiro. Delete the entire account. I shouldn’t have posted without your permission -’ Shiro doesn’t let him finish, pulling him in by the waist until their lips meet.

‘Don’t delete it.’ He whispers. Because, if he’s honest with himself, which he tries to be now, he finds it hot. Keith surges up again to meet him as the next words fall from Shiro’s mouth.

‘You think I’m so hot.’ Shiro whispers, hands finding Keith’s hips instinctively, pushing him up. ‘That you made an Instagram page dedicated to me?’ He continues as Keith’s legs tuck themselves around his waist. Letting all of his weight fall on Shiro.

Keith bobs his head, which Shiro assumes is a nod, before hungrily pressing back against his mouth.

When they break apart, Keith’s hands still clinging to Shiro’s neck, they exchange a smile.

‘I love you from my head tomatoes.’ Shiro whispers.

‘Oh my god.’ Keith says before leaning in again for another kiss. 

* * *

Later Shiro posts his own photo to Thirstyplants. It’s a photo of his hand entwined with Keith’s, they're both clasping the stalks of freshly harvested beetroot. Their hands are covered in dirt, but their rings gleam through.

_Liked by 20,826  
_ _My heart beets for you._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [my twitter.](https://twitter.com/Havanarr) I've added some BEHIND THE SCENES TWEETS


End file.
